A computing device (e.g., desktop computer, notebook computer, server, cluster of servers, etc.) may incorporate various autonomous computing resources to add functionality to and expand the capabilities of the computing device. These autonomous computing resources may be various types of computing resources (e.g., graphics cards, network cards, digital signal processing cards, etc.) that may include computing components such as processing resources, memory resources, management and control modules, and interfaces, among others. These autonomous computing resources may share resources with the computing device and among one another.